


Pull Together

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [13]
Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: Car Sex, D/s, F/M, Porn Battle, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the demonstrators are mobbing the restaurant, Tony Abbott puts his trust in the Prime Minister to get him out in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Together

**Author's Note:**

> [Background info (and a couple of quotes) taken from this article.](http://www.abc.net.au/news/2012-01-26/gillard-27fine27-after-riot-rescue/3795354)
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the prompt 'RPF (Politics), Domme!Julia Gillard/sub!Tony Abbott, car!sex, D/s, protection' for [Porn Battle XIII](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html).

There was a part of his mind that was enjoying the noise from the protesters as they surrounded the restaurant. His mind turned over every possible thing he could say to make it all Gillard's fault. But then they started banging on the windows, and when they didn't stop, when it looked like the glass was about to shatter, his self-preservation instinct caught up with him and he went to find the Prime Minister.

Grasping her arm as he pulled her aside, he glanced back at the windows and tried not to look scared. "I'm not sure those windows are going to hold. What do we do if they swarm the place?"

Julia reassured him with a touch of her hand, as intimate as she would dare being in public. "They'll let us know. We'll just pull together."

"Yeah, yeah they will. We'll be alright," Tony agreed.

She smiled and touched his arm, and a shiver went down his spine. He didn't need to doubt her word. She protected him. She would protect him. He still never quite understood why, but he was thankful for it. It was the one promise she'd made that she would keep, he mused dryly.

The moment to flee came sooner than he'd anticipated. The banging on the windows had become almost drowned by the shouting, and all Tony could do was search the room and see if Gillard would make good on her word. Maybe she'd backstab him the same way she'd assassinated Rudd and leave him to the mob.

Before he could think on it any longer, he was approached by two police officers, who informed him they would be escorting him from the property. He breathed a sigh of relief and went with them. As they moved towards the back entrance, he found himself just behind Julia. He wanted to reach out to her, to ask for her reassurance before they faced the crowds, but he dared not reveal that particular secret for all to see.

Once they stepped outside, everything became a blur. All Tony remembered was the rush and being manhandled all the way out and down the stairs, still close behind Julia. He almost didn't see her trip, but then he glanced down trying not to trip up himself and saw her being dragged in front of him, clutched by a burly police officer. Before he knew it, they were both bundled into a car, and the silence was overwhelming.

Tony chanced a laugh. "It got a bit crazy out there, didn't it?"

She smiled and rested a hand on his leg. "It's okay, we'll get out of here."

He didn't say anything else. Curled up together in the back, they watched the protest continue as they slowly moved away from Parliament House. He risked a soft caress of her cheek. Being so close to her, he wasn't sure how long he could stay away. He didn't care if they were in the car and might be watched. She turned to him and smiled, and he brought her close, nuzzling her neck.

"Let me stay, just for a while. Please, Prime Minister. Grant me this one indulgence," Tony murmured against her skin.

She leant forward, away from his grasp, and her absence hurt. As they stopped, waiting for the road to clear, he watched her talking quietly to their driver. He dared not hope, but she returned to his side, and her fingers on his cheek sent shivers down his spine.

"Alright, pet, just this once. Don't be afraid, love, your mistress is here," Julia whispered to him.

He always felt safe with her. He never used the term 'motherly' to describe her though, because that sent his mind reeling into spirals of guilt and shame. But she cared for him, and he hadn't realised that was what he needed until she'd become his mistress.

He kissed her neck tenderly, his fingers trembling as he slipped her jacket off her shoulders. Her hands pulled him close and kissed him. That always made his mind go blank, and he kissed her back fiercely, wanting to make the most of their short time together.

"I'm scared. What if anyone-" Tony breathed.

"Shh, I'll protect you, love, just like I promised I would," she replied, unbuttoning her shirt.

He slipped a hand inside her shirt, nervous excitement turning his brain to mush as he felt her bare skin. she brought him close and he kissed her reverently. She moved around onto his lap as she hitched her skirt up. It was all a bit of a blur after that as she seduced him with her hands. And when she freed his cock, stroking him firmly, he clung to her, desperate for her to stay close.

"Please, mistress. Please," he begged as she moved into position on top of him.

She smiled down at him and mounted him, slowly sliding down onto him. His head fell back as pleasure overwhelmed him. Tenderly, he kissed her breasts as she moved on him, unable to concentrate on anything else.

Tony couldn't have said how long it lasted. All he knew was that it felt like as soon as they started, it was over, as he pushed hard into her, his body wracked with pleasure. Slumping back against the chair, he gazed at her sleepily, his body limp and warm. She always looked so beautiful after sex. Her hair just that little bit untidy, her skin flushed and glowing. There was so much life in her eyes, and he sometimes felt she might devour him if he wasn't careful.

He reached for her as she pulled away, shifting beside him. The moment had passed. All the love he felt for her would have to be buried again. He felt helpless as she cleaned him up, removing the condom he hadn't remembered her slipping on him in the first place. It was disposed of carefully; she promised it would be destroyed.

When he found his strength, he began dressing. His mind was in a daze. As he finished straightening his tie, and she smoothed down her hair, the car came to a stop outside the Lodge. It took a moment for that to register. They'd never met there to avoid anyone speculating.

"Are you alright now, Tony? You don't want to come in for a drink?" she said.

The offer hadn't quite registered as he turned her down. "No, no, I'd- Christopher will be looking for me. I'd- I'd better go, Prime Minister. Thank you, Prime Minister."

She smiled, the way she always smiled at the end of their meetings. "Alright then. You run along then."

Still somewhat dazed, he opened the door and left the car. Stepping out of the way, he watched the car move through the gates and leave him behind. He paused a moment before turning and walking back down the street. He didn't notice anything at all. The only thing he thought of was her. He tried to hate her again, like he was meant to do, burying his love for his mistress, his Domme, deep in his heart.


End file.
